


Come Monday

by RadioWaves



Series: 'Come Monday' Series [1]
Category: Toilet Bound Hanako Kun - Fandom, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hanako LOVES Yashiro very much and I love them very much, Hanako is still a little shit regardless of the universe, Hanako's class are FAR TOO NOSY and he does nothing to dissuade them, Teacher Hanako!, no beta we die like men, outsider pov, written entirely on a mobile so if you spot any errors let me know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioWaves/pseuds/RadioWaves
Summary: When Amane-Sensei takes an unusual phone call, his students take it upon themselves to find out who exactly can make him blush like that.The rumour comes out: does Amane-Sensei is having a girlfriend?
Relationships: Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yashiro Nene
Series: 'Come Monday' Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783702
Comments: 28
Kudos: 304





	Come Monday

**MONDAY**

It all started innocently enough.

Amane-sensei excused himself to take a phone call (and really, it wasn’t fair that he could flagrantly bend the rules and leave his mobile on while they were forced to keep theirs switched off, but what could you do? It was Amane) while his class finished writing notes. Or at least, they WERE, until...

“Hey,” said Naoaki suddenly, foregoing an acceptable indoor-voice. “Is Amane-sensei smiling?”

A few more classmates hauled themselves out from their desks to see.

Ayuka scoffed from the other side of the classroom. “It’s not like he never smiles. He smiled last week when he told me I was failing.”

It was true- Amane-sensei seemed to have two expressions; blank thoughtfulness (which also doubled for unimpressed), or a sharp, unsettling grin. He liked to use that one when he found something funny. The only problem was, the joke was usually on you.

Someone close to the window hummed.  
“Well yeah, but it’s like... an actual smile I guess? A real one.”

“What does that even mean?” Ayuka rolled her eyes. She startled at a nudge as someone elbowed her and eagerly pointed to where their teacher was standing.

“Holy shit- I think he’s blushing!”

This incited a mass procession of students to crowd the small window in an attempt to witness the unusual sight. Amane-sensei NEVER flustered. He was always the one flusterING- it seemed that he had a knack for knowing exactly what to say to knock someone off balance. Teachers, students... even parents, that one terrifying parent’s night. It was an experience that, everyone agreed, was better left in the past. The point was, Amane-sensei had managed to tame DELINQUENTS in his classroom. A blush was impossible! Unthinkable!

Everyone started murmuring at once.

“He is!”

“Is that for real? Hey, he looks happy!”

“Whoa I didn’t think he COULD turn red like that! Who knew?”

“Who’s he talking to? Can anyone read lips?”

This last outburst gave everyone pause. Who indeed? What could possibly have caused the unusual reaction?

Someone slapped their hand against their desk.

“Sex chat line. He’s called up a sex chat line and that’s why he’s like that” he said confidently. Some people booed.

“Yeah but THEY called HIM. That isn’t how it works!”

“You think he’s called a hooker during CLASS? Even Amane-sensei’s not got the balls for that!”

“It doesn’t LOOK like that’s who he’s talking to!”

"Fine--"

"Hold on, what does THAT look like? Are you looking for a boner or something?"

“-fine! Fine then- who ELSE is it?”

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Multiple teenage brains tried valiantly to come up with a plausible solution to the improbable scenario they had been faced with.

“Uh... his parents?” Someone tried.

“Gross! Do YOU blush when you’re talking to your mother?!”

“Well I don’t know! He’s a pretty odd guy-“

“Even then—!”

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. One girl puffed her chest out triumphantly, eyes glittering.

“Girlfriend! It HAS to be!”

This, again, made everyone pause. Half of the class shook their heads.

“Like HE’S got a girlfriend!”

“I’ve never seen him with a homemade bento, how do you reckon it’s a woman?”

“He’s never mentioned a girlfriend before when we ask about his weekend!”

The other half of the class considered it.

“Well... he doesn’t really talk about himself, does he? He COULD have a girlfriend!”

“He’s not unattractive! I don’t see why he wouldn’t.”

“It’s gotta be! Look at his face- that’s a ‘talking-to-my-girlfriend’ face—“

The debate was interrupted by a squawk from near the window.

“Guys! He’s coming back. Quick—!”

Everyone bustled back to their places, mulling it over. Amane-sensei entered the classroom with his customary grin.

“Hope you’ve all— Hm?”  
He raised an eyebrow as he noticed his students all focusing their attention on him, a tense air in the room. “Yes...?”

He was met with silence. Amane-sensei crossed his arms, still grinning sharply. A few students shifted. His smile widened, the kind that would usually be seen by some small, helpless animal as a pair of large teeth closed in.

“You have until I count to ten,” he said pleasantly. “Otherwise I’ll be assigning extra worksheets. One. Two. Thre—“

The classroom devolved into loud chatter.

“Sensei! Who were you-“

“-the phone!”

“Girlfriend??”

“-sex line?!”

He blinked. The smile left his face.

“Everyone quiet!” The noise died down abruptly. He sighed, raising a hand to his temple. “This won’t do. Hm...” he surveyed the room, like a predator waiting to pounce. “You!” He abruptly pointed to a girl in the middle row. “What’s the problem?”

The girl gulped, before nervously clearing her throat. She steeled herself with her classmate’s encouraging nods.

“We... we were wondering who you were talking to on the phone, sensei. If- if it could be a girlfriend?”

Amane-sensei looked thoughtful. “Hmm... a girlfriend?” The look changed to mischievous- a worrying sign that had several students reconsidering their head-on approach. “Could it be...? Do I have a girlfriend?”

Someone raised their hand. He nodded graciously at them.

“Do you, sensei?”

His grin came back in full force. “Oh my! What a bold question. DO I have a girlfriend? Do I HAVE a girlfriend? Hm. What a question!” He made his way back to his desk, plopping down on his chair while continuing to make a big show of considering it. “Hm... tell you what... what do YOU think? Do I have a girlfriend?”

His class was silent. He rested his cheek on a hand.

“Aww, not sure? How about this- if you guys are good, I’ll let you ask a question about this apparent ''girlfriend'' at the end of each day this week. Then, next Monday we’ll find out for sure... maybe~”

Someone else raised their hand.

“Will you answer all the questions honestly, sensei?”

He hummed. “Sure! BUT- I can also choose not to answer. So don’t make it too obvious, ‘kay?”

Another student quickly stretched their hand up.

“So, what if we asked what your girlfriend’s name was?”

Amane-sensei raised his eyebrow again.

“I’ll assume you ARE asking that for today. The answer...? Not telling~ Far too easy. I’m teaching you guys to be scientists here, and for that you gotta think outside the box.”

His answer was met with groans, and the question asker received a slap to the back of his head from his classmates. Several students fidgeted as if getting ready to argue, but dropped their protests at the wicked gleam in the teacher's eye. Amane-sensei crossed his ankles on top of his desk and settled back.

“Now that today’s question is out of the way... back to work! Let’s see you work hard after getting your answer.”

He revelled in his student’s grumbling compliance. It would be an interesting week.

**TUESDAY**

“—and that’s why the elements have those symbols. From the Medieval Latin names. Learn those, and it’ll be much easier to understand why each element on the periodic table has those letters as a symbol. Ah-“ he glanced at the clock, and began hurriedly erasing his notes from the board. “That’s almost time. Any last questions?”

He watched as his students rustled their papers and fidgeted behind their desks, as if gearing up for something. Throats were cleared. Meaningful eye contact was wielded without mercy. He snapped his fingers with exaggerated cheer.

“Oh! Of course. Ask your question, you curious children. Let’s see if you get an answer today~”

The apparently class-nominated spokesperson for today raised their hand almost immediately.

“Sensei? What does your girlfriend do for a living?”

Amane-sensei hummed as he stuffed his papers into an old leather satchel. It was an incredibly beat-up looking bag, aside from the seemingly recent addition of a cartoonish rocket keychain which clinked against the desk. Nobody dared make fun of him for having it, though it seemed at times he would draw attention to it as if daring his class to mention it.

“Hm... job? Let’s see...ah! A grocery store! She works in a grocery store.”

He grinned. His students began to whisper furiously amongst themselves. He managed to catch the words “pause seemed suspicious-“ before he strode out, waving goodbye. As soon as the door closed behind him, the classroom grew louder.

“Come on- he clearly made that up! He doesn’t have a girlfriend!”

“That’s such a boring job though! If he wanted to mess with us he’d have said something way weirder! She HAS to be real!”

"I'm definitely going to see if I can spot him at any of the stores around here... maybe he'll lead us to her?"

"Do what you want, but I'M not going to be caught stalking him and his imaginary girlfriend!" 

Unbeknownst to his students, Amane-sensei walked briskly from the classroom to the staff toilets, leaned over to grasp the edges of the sink, and devolved into breathless laughter that was masked by the squabbling coming from down the hall. 

**WEDNESDAY**

Amane-sensei appeared, to the untrained eye, to be napping while his students finished the questions he’d written on the board for them. Appeared being the operative word because- as they all knew from experience- even a HINT of cheating would result in him, without opening his eyes, pointing at the perpetrator and tsking until they settled back down to do it properly. Every. Single. Time. It would have been impressive, if it wasn't also incredibly terrifying.

He opened his eyes just as the timer he’d set went off, stretching languidly like a cat in the sun.

“‘Kay- hand your worksheets to the front row so I can collect them. Good work kids.”

As he got up to collect the last set of papers, he found a pause between him and the student handing them over. They stared hard at him, while clutching the pages like a shield. He chuckled.

“Go ‘head. Ask.” He leaned closer, eyes narrowing ominously. “If you DARE, that is.”

They let out a breath. “A-Amane-sensei? How did you and your girlfriend meet?” After the question was asked they seemed to relax slightly, releasing their hold on the sheets enough that the teacher could take them from their grasp. 

Amane-sensei gripped the papers thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

“How did we meet... how did we meet? Hmm... ah!” The mischievous grin made another appearance. Unconsciously, multiple students leaned forward slightly in their chairs, betraying their anticipation. “Let’s say... we were childhood sweethearts who met at school. Isn’t that romantic~?”

His eyes crinkled at his student’s blank looks.

“Guess that’s it for today.” He hummed jovially under his breath as he placed the stacks of paper into a folder, which he then tucked under his arm. He slung his satchel over his shoulder with a flair that went unappreciated. “Try and think of something more interesting to ask tomorrow!”

And with that he left, still humming the same song. The class waited a few beats, before chaos reigned over the classroom.

“See? He was clearly making fun of us there! That’s such a cliche!”

“It’s sweet! And it’s really unlike him. It must be true!”

“Sounds like he watched a romcom or something to prepare for today. Sweethearts- really?”

"I still can't imagine him as a student! How would they even have met- did he haunt the female bathrooms or something until she noticed him?" 

"Maybe he was less... scary when he was younger?" 

Nobody seemed to be encouraged by this train of thought. It was doubtful that there had ever existed an Amane-sensei who COULDN'T reduce grown men to tears with a single look. 

"...maybe his girlfriend's into that?"

**THURSDAY**

“Amane-sensei?”

He made an enquiring noise as he carefully mixed the chemicals together, not looking up for even a second. They took that to mean he was listening, though it was a toss up as to whether he was capable of hearing them or not when he was in what they affectionately dubbed 'The Science Zone'. 

“When’s your girlfriend’s birthday?”

“...huh?” He said distractedly, stirring in the white powder he’d precisely measured beforehand. He waited until the concoction began to fizz wildly out of the test tube before he answered. “Ah. Um... March 3rd.”

He cocked his head at the unimpressed looks his students lobbied at him, still out of sorts from being in The Zone. 

“You mean White Day?”

“...did you just make that up?”

“Hm? It’s not uncommon, is it?" He tapped thoughtfully at the protective goggles that lay over his eyes. His students were discomfited to notice that his tapping didn't even make him blink. "Statistically speaking- hey, now that’s an idea! Who can tell me what the statistics on that would be, huh?” He removed his goggles to stare at his students with his signature grin- one which promised trouble. “If you can work that out by the time I pack everything up, I’ll let you ask another question. Hop to it!”

**FRIDAY**

“So...” Amane-sensei surveyed the classroom, like a general about to give the order to attack. His students tensed, knowing what was about to come. “It’s Friday. It’s the last five minutes in our class. I think you know how this is going to work.”

There was a generally nervous shuffling of papers on desks. Students sat up straighter. Pencils were gripped as if weapons in the oncoming war. Amane-sensei gave a smile that was less a comfort than it was a promise of hurt fast approaching them.

“It’s... quiz time~! And we’ll be doing it on my personal favourite- Astronomy! Won’t that be fun?”

Nobody dared nod, for fear of being the first to be forcibly volunteered. This was it. The last day in the week. Even those who were convinced that Amane-sensei’s girlfriend was fake had slowly become invested in the game, turning it from fun questions to an intense psychological profile of their Science teacher. How far could they push? Would they ever actually know?

It was serious business. There existed an honest-to-god betting pool, with chores, sweets, and even home baking on the line. One boy had been so confident in his bet that he'd promised cookies- enough for everyone in the class and then some. It had rallied those who had been on the fence the way that nothing else could.

As if at some invisible signal, Amane-sensei pointed at the girl beside the window.

“Hottest planet in the solar system?”

There was nary a pause. “Venus!”

He gave a solemn thumbs-up. “Correct!”

He again pointed at a student- this time a boy in the middle of the back row.

“You! Largest moon of Saturn?”

The boy startled for a moment, before regaining his footing.

“Uh um... Titan!”

“Correct!” He also got a thumbs-up.

“You!” Amane-sensei pointed to the boy sitting beside him. A ruthless tactic, but one they’d grown used to. He was always unpredictable. So much so, it was almost predictable. “Third planet from the sun?”

“Mar- no, it’s Earth.”

“Almost had you! Correct.” The third thumbs-up was given. Almost there. The end was in sight.

“Now... eeney, meenie... miney... you!” He pointed at the first girl again, seemingly pleased with himself. He narrowed his eyes. “Last question...what’s the sixth moon of Pluto called?”

She stared at him blankly as his smile sharpened. “Pluto... it only has five, right? That’s a trick question!”

Amane-sensei took a deep breath, before giving her a double thumbs-up. A sigh of relief went up around the class. Muted noises of celebration were hastily cut off. He could be brutal at times (more like all of the time) but nobody could deny the results of his odd methods. 

“Sure is! Ding ding ding- now it’s time for MY super special quiz. Last question of the day, so...” he quirked his eyebrow. “Better. Make. It. Good.”

He pointed almost lazily at a student who raised their hand, as if unenthused about the whole thing.

“Yep! Ask.”

“Um Amane-sensei... uh... what side of the bed does your girlfriend sleep on?”

(Most of the class had agreed, the reasoning for asking that question was sound. It was a random-enough question that, if his girlfriend WAS fake, he’d be unlikely to have prepared an answer for it in advance, leading him to think about it for an unusually long amount of time. If she WASN’T fake, then he’d spend much less time thinking about it- perhaps he’d even blush again while he thought about it, which would be a dead giveaway. Of course, it was also a strange enough question that it was unlikely he’d refuse to answer it on the basis of it being too boring. This would definitely prove it, either way!)

The teacher considered for a moment, seemingly taken aback, before laughing.

“Wow- perverted bunch, aren’t you? Oh my- quite shocking!” He clutched his cheeks dramatically. “Ah, but how would my wonderful girlfriend react if I was to reveal such a thing? The poor dear!” He closed his eyes, feigning a swoon. “Shameful! Disgraceful! Incorrigible!” He sighed wistfully. After a moment of his dramatics, he cracked one eye open.

“The left side. And that’s time! See you Monday!” 

And with that he exited quickly, leaving more confusion in his wake. More than one student lay their head in their hands.

“I don’t KNOW anymore!” One girl groaned. “It could be either!”

“I STILL think he’s lying! He took ages to answer there- he was stalling!”

“But he answered! What does that mean?”

“It means,” said one boy, heavily. “We’ll have to wait until Monday.”

Several students started shouting over each other after that, all dissatisfied with the answer.

“But what if he won’t answer?” Someone timidly asked.

“Then,” answered another girl loudly “I’m dropping out of Science.”

There was a chorus of agreements.

**MONDAY (LUNCH)**

By Monday, half of their year was abuzz with the rumours of Amane-sensei’s fake/real girlfriend. Groups of students sat gossiping about it, swapping theories and wild deductions. It had gotten to the point where students who weren’t even in his class were getting in on the debate. A table, composed entirely of Amane-sensei’s science class, were furiously conversing about the topic before he would be called into their classroom for their after-lunch lesson.

“Ah, if he’d given us a name we could have found out for sure!”

“Hey, who was it who said they’d hack his Facebook to find out? Did you find anything?”

“Nah. Apparently he DOES have a twin brother though?”

“What, for real? Does HE have a girlfriend maybe?”

“Ah don’t! My head hurts enough with figuring out Amane-sensei’s girlfriend.”

There was a moment of silence. Someone patted her consolingly on the back.

“Ahh cheer up- look! Minamoto-sensei’s with a woman! We know he’s got a girlfriend at least- look at how close they are!”

They turned to watch as the blond-haired P.E teacher walked into the cafeteria, looking ecstatic and gesturing wildly while the woman beside him laughed. She wore surprisingly gothic-looking clothing for someone so feminine, with long silver hair and mint-green tips. She had large eyes, a cute face, and would have been stunning, if not for what looked like a pair of chubby legs. They smiled as they watched her playfully hit Minamoto-sensei on the arm, and he beamed at her in response.

“Now THAT’S clearly a guy in love” one of the girls sighed dreamily. “Amane-sensei should learn from them.” Minamoto-sensei was a favourite amongst the students (and a good few of the teachers) for his looks alone. That alongside his friendly personality made him an object of much attraction- something he did not seem to be aware of. 

“I still think he made his girlfriend up,” one guy muttered sullenly. A few people rolled their eyes at him.

“Ah shut up. At least we have those two now- I wonder what she’s doing here? New teacher maybe?”

They squinted.

“It looks like she’s got a visitor’s pass on. Maybe Minamoto-sensei just wanted to bring his girlfriend in?”

Someone hummed anxiously. “Think he did it to spite Amane-sensei? I do hear them arguing a lot.”

“Nah, they’re friends... right? Oh, that’s right! Maybe we could ask HIM about Amane-sensei’s girlfriend?”

"And risk having Amane-sensei annoyed at us for breaking the rules? No way."

“Oh my god!” One of the students thumped the table excitedly. “Look! It’s Amane-sensei! What d’you think he’ll say to them?”

Students craned their necks to watch their teacher in the cafeteria, bemused. It was a surprisingly rare sight, to see Amane-sensei socialising outside of the classroom. For a man who had been letting his class ask increasingly personal questions about his potential girlfriend, he could be a surprisingly private person.

“What makes you think he’ll say ANYTHING to them, idiot? He usually eats lunch at the teacher’s lounge. At BEST he’ll nod as he passes.”

“Nah dude- look! Oh my god- he’s making a beeline for them! Look! He’s running up behind them!” Everyone at the table was nudged, their sights set firmly on the potential drama about to unfold before them. One boy covered his eyes.

“Oh man- I LIKE Amane-sensei! I don’t want to see him all pissy because of someone with a girlfriend!”

He was shushed as Amane-sensei began sprinting towards the couple, arms outstretched. Minamoto-sensei turned around looking horrified, anxiously shaking the shoulder of the woman he was with. Amane-sensei had a wild glint in his eye. The woman seemed not to have noticed the oncoming threat.

“Nene~” he said loudly, about to make impact. The table winced, getting ready to intervene when he inevitably knocked the poor woman flying. Except...

Except... _oh_.

Instead of the tackle they’d been expecting, Amane-sensei had scooped the woman up in his arms, giving her that soft smile they’d seen the day of the phone call. They watched, stunned, as he planted a kiss on her cheek and she writhed in embarrassment.

“Is... is that?!”

They gaped as the woman- Nene if Amane-sensei’s shouts had been any indication-mouthed something rapidly at him and gestured for him to put her down. Amane-sensei laughed, settling her gently back on her feet and grabbing her hand, ignoring the disapproving flailing from Minamoto-sensei. They watched as the teacher they could barely coax to speak faster than a lazy drawl began to speak rapidly to the woman, a pleased flush on his face as she nodded alongside him. The blush. That blush they’d seen only once before...

“DAMN IT!” One boy burst out, far too loud even for the cafeteria. He withered under the glare he received from the table at large. “Ah... I’m sorry I just- I had Student Council paperwork riding on this bet!”

“Ha! And you’d better pay up Teinosuke! I have it written down and everything!”

“Hey, who bet pool cleaning? Because I’m—“

“Oho? Betting on it, were you? I’m hurt!” They were interrupted by a familiar voice. They turned to see Amane-sensei and his girlfriend, leaning casually against their table. They fell silent, anxiously trying to figure out just how much trouble they’d be in for from his expression. His girlfriend nudged him.

“Well maybe if s _omeone_ had laid off on the dramatics, they wouldn’t have taken it so seriously.” She gave them a shy wave. “Hi, you’re Yugi’s class, right? I’m Yashiro Nene- I’m meant to be here dropping off a delivery for the school from my grocery store. I um, got a little sidetracked.”

She received several polite greetings before being mobbed with questions as the initial shock gave way to rabid curiosity.

“Yashiro-sensei! Are you—“

“You’re with Amane-sensei, right? Like, WITH with?”

“Were you really sweethearts?”

“Is White Day really your birthday?”

“You’re REALLY together?”

She blinked, turning to stare at the man beside her.

“Why do they know my birthday?” She asked Amane-sensei, looking equal parts amused and disapproving. “And why do they think I’m a fake? What have you told them?”

Amane-sensei didn’t have the grace to look embarrassed, casually clasping his elbows behind his head as he grinned.

“Ah, nothing but the truth! They asked about your birthday. And I’ve no idea why they’d think you were fake, I told them all about you. I can’t help it if they’re rotten kids!”

His girlfriend sighed, before checking her phone.

“Guess I’d better leave anyway- I’ve got to get back to work.” She began to tick things off on her fingers. “Yes, we’re together. Yes, my birthday is March 3rd. I... I suppose we were sweethearts, though it’s embarrassing that he’s told you that detail! She briefly scrunched her eyes shut, as if attempting to fight the blush that had overtaken her face. "I hope you’re all satisfied with that. Um... goodbye then! Good luck in Science!”

Amane-sensei perked up, linking his arm through hers.

“I’ll walk you out! Don’t want you getting lost.” He turned back to the table, with a grin that was more bared teeth than smile. “And I’ll see all of YOU after lunch. Can’t wait to see that inquisitive nature in action. I hope you’ve been putting this much thought into your assignments over the weekend~”

They watched them leave, his dark-haired frame draped over her light-haired one as he pointed out parts of the building while they went past. They watched him soften, seemingly melting as she patted his arm fondly he spoke. The two walked out into the sunlight, a couple bathed in a warm glow. The atmosphere of the table changed, like a breath being released.

“He’s going to make us regret seeing that in class, isn’t he?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“...worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be taking criticism, and will in fact be living in this AU forever now thanks


End file.
